


Felis Scribae

by lynndyre, threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Animal Transformation, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Experimentation, M/M, commmunity: 30_lemons, kemonomini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kink. Kitty ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felis Scribae

For their first anniversary, Tatsumi promised not to chastise Tsuzuki so severely and Watari promised not to experiment on their colleagues.

A week later, Watari promised he wouldn't test things on himself, either.

Ten days after that, a Sunday, Tatsumi brought lunch to the laboratory and volunteered himself as a test subject if Watari agreed to compensate him for his time.

Then things got really interesting.

\---

Watari's most recent 'recreational' potion attempt had left Tatsumi a Burmese, of a human-sized sort. He had pointed ears pressed back against his skull, claws gouging into the lab bench top and fangs that left bloody kisses on their lower lips.

Tatsumi also had a tail, restlessly twitching between their rapidly joining bodies. The potion seemed to have left him in 'heat'-- womanhood, not felinity, having been the desired result.

Tatsumi's cock matched the memories of Watari's right hand perfectly, but Watari's left hand had breasts to play with, real breasts, capped with delightfully sensitive nipples.

Watari wondered if Tatsumi would yowl when he came.

\---

"Watari-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You will receive instructions tomorrow via e-mail. You will follow them to the letter."

"Infractions will be dealt with harshly, I suppose?"

"As always."

"You're still purring."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Familiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172007) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
